


Moments of Pleasure

by rubberbandgirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, but I'm not, i wish i was sorry, no punctuation, untalented copying of joyce’s style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbandgirl/pseuds/rubberbandgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i live upon shining of eyes taste of desire and smell of words”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure with the whole thing from the beginning since it’s very unusual, but it was fun to write and well, maybe someone would like it too. By no means a piece of art, just an experiment, a draft of my emotions and an attempt at writing something sensual.
> 
> I was greatly inspired with Molly Bloom’s soliloquy from 'Ulysses' and with some parts from 'A portrait of an artist as a young man' by James Joyce, I quoted it a lot; plus a couple of songs of Kate Bush was inspiring as hell too: 'The sensual world', 'Song of solomon' (Director’s cut version), 'Flower of the mountain' (lyrics are original text from Molly’s soliloquy), partly 'And so is love'. 
> 
> So, a very large warning: if you don’t know anything about Molly’s soliloquy, I tell you that there’s NO PUNCTUATION AT ALL. Totally. Not a single sign. And so is my text, there’s no punctuation as well and it’s confusing somewhere.
> 
> Please, if you’re not a fan of such things, don’t read it. It may be annoying; you have to concentrate to understand it all and read it slowly.

Yes his touch is cool and light almost uncertain Tony wants to smile it looks strange it is strange Tony wants to take this exquisite hand away his touch is so cool and soothing and light and uncertain Loki hides his eyes when Tony wants to look into them _and still he holds our longing gaze_  it is strange to see that poisonous green it intoxicates him its in his brain in his veins in his blood he is dripping with green of Lokis eyes Tony is sick of it already green makes him sick its in his blood Loki passes his middle finger over Tonys wrist Tony wants to end it he feels his pulse its erratic both of them know it is a game yes the end is near Tony wants to end it all he is ready for Loki to cut his veins open Tony grins how green blood of his splashes on Lokis marmoreal face yes he will taste his blood on Lokis lips then he licks them clean he bites Loki cringes yes to see Lokis lips red he wants his cherry mouth on his again he bites Lokis hand on his wrist its squeezing hard he bites harder _it makes your lips pale anyhow_  his touch is so cold Tony says absentmindedly thinks absentmindedly he focuses on Lokis fucking exsanguine lips he licks them clean yes is it still blood on his face it is a game Tony wants him Tony hates him a sudden touch on inner side of his thigh Tonys sick the touch makes him shiver the touch is so intimate yes he wants to bite again Tony’s sick of love _comfort me with apples_  yes where is this from Loki touches his thigh where is this from Tony doesnt care Tony wants to give in to Lokis fake caress Tony doesnt care lips on lips again theyre much closer now _his left hand is under his head_  Tony denies a wave of warmth around the reactor _his right hand does embrace him_  Tony wont give in yes they kiss Loki parts his damn lips and Tony invades to make him his with only a kiss yes it is pathetic they kiss is Tony pathetic he gives in Tony doesnt care _darker than the swoon of sin_  Loki tastes of temptation Tony licks again he is ready to die yes _softer than sound or odour_  Lokis lips are dewy wet Tony hates him his touch is dancing against his hip Tony needs to take this teasing hand away Loki smiles Tony feels it with his lips they are kissing it is strange _it never entered my head what kissing meant_  the touch is so intimate Tony thinks absentmindedly his pulse is erratic Tony speaks absentmindedly he talks too much _till he put his tongue in my mouth_  they are kissing again and Tonys ready to die with Lokis tongue in his mouth yes Lokis sick of Tony Tonys sick of love _dont want your bullshit_  Loki always silences him this way hes annoyed Tony craves him  _just want your sexuality_  yes they fight in the morning with naked kisses and passionate bodies their thighs are touching tony shivers he wants Loki to die  _doth embrace me_  because of his everlasting longing to be inside of him yes hes intoxicated is it even curable Tony doesnt care Lokis unusually warm and tight inside does Tony hate him yes _our broken cries and mournful lays_ of course he does Tony wants to kiss his cherry lips forever Loki tastes of promising sin at early sun they build up their rhythm yes Tony wants to end it all doesnt he Lokis fingers dance against his skin electrifying touch Tony is shivering Loki should be illegal he is illegal yes is it strange Tony does what he wants _that picture of that hardened criminal he was called_  Loki sprawls out on Tonys sheets it is a game when dawn faintly blossoms on his graceful flesh yes it makes Tony shiver the end is near touches are always intimate he reminds himself again dangerous body streaked with pallid lines Tonys envy _our arrows of desire rewrite the speech_  green in his blood yes of that damn piece of the cloth it is pathetic he must be out of his mind yes that rubs against Lokis inner thigh is Tony pathetic Lokis smiling hes out of his mind Tony invades and seizes Loki is his yes is Tony envy Loki purrs Tonys dripping with jealousy of the lucky piece of cloth _two people full up of each other theyre usually a bit foolish in the head_  Tony wants to end it the fucking fabric is replaced with his eager hands Loki laughs is it strange it looks strange yes _Tony never saw a better pair of thighs than that look how white they are_  Tonys sick of love hes inebriated with Loki his lips are pale Tony grins Lokis flushed Tony wants to smile Loki touches his shoulder lightly and uncertainly yes he might kill him right now Tony doesnt care yes his blood is green like apples Tonys still inside of him theyre connected yes it is incurable Tony hates him to make Loki his with a kiss only yes he licks him clean Lokis lips are cool and dewy wet Loki is his yes _sign it with a kiss_ yes


End file.
